Nuffink Haddock
|Source = Franchise}} Nuffink Haddock is the son of Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson. He first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''Seeing Dragons for the First Time Many years after all the dragons of Berk went to live in the Hidden World, Nuffink and his family sailed close to the waterfall entrance. There, Toothless, the Unnamed Light Fury, and their offspring were relaxing on some rocks. The Night Fury saw the boat approaching and went to inspect it. Nuffink was afraid of the dragon and sought protection from his mother. Astrid calmly told him that Hiccup and Toothless are friends and that the dragon won't hurt them. Hiccup invited his children to get close to Toothless and taught them how to tame him. Nuffink and Zephyr were scared at first, until they closed their eyes and touched Toothless' nose. They were amazed by how docile the dragon was. Nuffink then rode on Toothless with his father, while Zephyr rode on Stormfly with her mother. They were joined by the Light Fury and the Night Light hatchlings, as they flew higher and further into the clouds. Physical Appearance Nuffink has a similar appearance to Hiccup. He has a thin and lanky body with sand-like blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. Like Hiccup, Nuffink has a few small braids in the back of his hair. He wears a light tan long-sleeved shirt with a decorative lining on the end of his sleeve. He also wears a necklace that is set with three sharp teeth, presumably from dragons. He also wears a belt with a buckle shaped like a Night Fury's head. He also has a hilt that contains a knife or a toy sword. The knife/sword is colorful, having lime green parts and is striped with orange and purple. Personality In the book, ''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Nuffink is described as having his mother's personality, being adventurous and turbulent. The timidity and shyness he displayed in the movie could be due to his young age or simply being scared of Toothless at first glance. Relationships Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Astrid and Hiccup are Nuffink's parents. Toothless At first, Nuffink was scared of Toothless and thought that Toothless, being a dragon, would try to eat Hiccup. After Toothless recognized Hiccup as his former master, Nuffink was still scared of the dragon, and when Hiccup showed him how to hold his hand out to Toothless, Nuffink covered his eyes, unsure of what would happen. Later, Nuffink enjoyed riding Toothless with his father for a brief time, before being tossed by Hiccup to Stormfly with Astrid, while Zephyr rode Toothless. Stormfly After riding Toothless with Hiccup for a short while, Nuffink then switched places with his sister and rode Stormfly with Astrid. Night Light Hatchlings As Nuffink flew on Toothless' back with Hiccup, and the young Night Lights kept themselves close to their parents inflight, the hatchling trio flew close up to Nuffink a few times and as Nuffink reached his hand out, the white and black Night Light playfully grabbed it with its paws. Appearances Trivia *Since Nuffink was born and raised in the world where the dragons were forgotten while the Hooligan Tribe keeps their existence a guarded secret, there is a chance that the teeth on Nuffink's necklace aren't from dragons. **The teeth on Nuffink's necklace look similar to the ones that Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston had wore around their necks in their youths. *The "uff" in Nuffink's name is similar to the "uff"s that are in both of the Thorston Twins' names, as well as the names of their relatives. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:House Haddock Category:Nuffink Haddock